


Talented and Willing: a Headcanon

by SharkGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Headcanon, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Lance isreallygood with his mouth. That, combined with his desire to help and be of use, makes him theperfectcandidate to help relieve the team's... ahem... frustrations.But there's only ONE person who's allowed to touch him and return the favor.A headcanon about Lance/Shance that I shared on Twitter.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Hunk/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance/Lotor (Voltron), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 201





	Talented and Willing: a Headcanon

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't add extra tags from my phone, but this is Shance main and Shiro shares~ Also, everyone is 18+
> 
> I originally tweeted this and decided to share on here!

Lance is _really_ good with his mouth. That, combined with his desire to help and be of use, makes him the _perfect_ candidate to help relieve the team's... ahem... frustrations. But there's only ONE person who's allowed to touch him and return the favor.

Imagine Lance going door to door (more or less) and *assisting* his over-stressed teammates. Then coming "home" to Shiro. 

(Lance loves it, though. Everything is consensual and everyone is respectful. Because ♡)

Each team member handles their time with Lance differently. 

Hunk is always gentle, petting Lance's head and huffing out praises. Stroking his cheeks and smoothing his hair. 

Each time, Lance checks with Pidge before starting, asking if she wants his fingers, too, or just his mouth. She keeps her hands at her sides, only fisting the sheets when it gets good.

Allura doesn't seek Lance out often, but when she does, she's nearly desperate for it, overwhelmed by her royal duties and endless diplomacy. She usually pushes him onto his back on the bed and rides his face to completion. 

Keith is rougher, more possessive, but he never oversteps. He finds Lance in the castle halls or just after training. He tugs on Lance's hair and bites the back of a gloved hand to keep from pulling Lance to his feet and marking him up. Shiro would never forgive him.

Lotor visits occasionally and only recently learned of this... service. He makes the mistake, however, of kissing Lance when he's done.

The team gets wind of it and Keith is _so_ pissy. "Wait, we can KISS him now?" Call it a jealous Galra thing.

Shiro is calm about it, though.

Because whenever Lance finishes, he comes back to _him_. 

He's the one who licks into Lance's mouth and nibbles on his lower lip. He's the one who drops to his knees and gives Lance what he's been denied all day.

And he's the one who has Lance spread out on the bed, eyes half-lidded and mouth open, releasing moan after sinful moan. 

And he's the _only_ one who gets to sink into Lance's tight heat after he gets the other to beg for it.

Shiro knows his lover is very talented and he does not mind sharing him, especially with how enthusiastic Lance is about it. 

But at the end of the day, Lance is **_his._**

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Hehe
> 
> As always, let me know what you think with a comment/kudos and feel free to hmu on Twitter @bySharkGirl or on tumblr @bleucheesy ♡


End file.
